


New Years

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [31]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 31, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 31 New Years EveMarinette looked everywhere for Damian, it was almost midnight and she had to kiss him and tell him how she felt.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Jon Lane Kent (mentioned), Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon (mentioned), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, jason todd/roy harper (mentioned)
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette looked everywhere for Damian, it was almost midnight and she had to kiss him and tell him how she felt. 

Unfortunately for her, Damian was nowhere to be found and the countdown had already started. 

… 10…

Marinette looked all around her. No Damian. 

… 9…

Jason was squeezing passed her with Roy, no doubts about who he was going to kiss at midnight. 

… 8…

"Jason! Where's Damian?" She yelled after him. 

… 7…

He shrugged, "No idea." 

…6…

Jon and Adrien passed her next, "Have you seen Damian?" 

… 5…

Jon shook his head, "No, sorry." 

… 4…

The next person who passed was Dick with Babs in hand. Marinette repeated her question. 

… 3…

Dick looked at her apologetically, "Sorry Marinette, haven't seen him." 

… 2…

Marinette gave up, how was she supposed to tell Damian how she felt now, especially since she planned it so intricately. 

A hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. 

… 1… 

Soft lips were gently pressed onto her. She closed her eyes

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

When she opened her eyes again, Marinette was greeted by Damian holding her, "Happy New Year, Angel." 

Marinette smiled and pulled him back to her, "Happy New Year," she said, before kissing him once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally posted all of my Daminette December 2019 fics. Hopefully this year I'll post them on time.


End file.
